


I Want to Be With You

by ManniTouh



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManniTouh/pseuds/ManniTouh
Summary: Robert was seriously injured while traveling through constants and variables and Rosalind decided to save his heart and soul in the artificial mechanic body.
Relationships: Robert Lutece & Rosalind Lutece
Kudos: 6





	I Want to Be With You

  
  



End file.
